


Tacchi a spillo

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinoa indossa delle scarpe col tacco al festival del Garden. A Squall piacciono parecchio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacchi a spillo

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt #10 - tacchi a spillo per la Maritombola 6 di maridichallenge

Musica risuona per i corridoi del Garden ore prima che il festival inizi. I SeeD prendono tutte le istruzioni sul serio, il che significa che se il sito del festival riporta che inizia alle nove di sera, almeno dieci minuti prima Quistis e gli altri saranno già lì, Squall busserà alla sua porta, e Rinoa, che SeeD non è, intanto si starà ancora preparando perché, da che mondo e mondo, ogni festa che si rispetti non può che iniziare un’ora in ritardo. SeeD.

Le cose vanno esattamente come previsto. Selphie esce alle otto precise, vestita, truccata e accompagnata da una nuvola di profumo, con l’intenzione di dare gli ultimi tocchi alle decorazioni e reclutare per strada chiunque le paia già pronto e costringendo. Nemmeno Zell e Irvine possono sfuggire alla sua furia maniacale. Rinoa, che si è prudentemente nascosta nella doccia, sente i loro lamenti echeggiare nel corridoio e li compatisce. Contenta di essere lontana dalle grinfie organizzatrici della sua migliore amica, Rinoa si asciuga e sistema i capelli con molta calma. In massimo mezz’ora sarà pronta, assicura a Quistis che è venuta apposta ricordarle dell’estrema puntualità di Squall.

Si sbagliava. Quando il suo ragazzo bussa, Rinoa ha avuto un attacco di panico, una crisi da mancanza di vestiti, ha sbagliato a mettersi l’eyeliner a entrambi gli occhi e sembra che un uragano sia passato per la sua stanza. Mezz’ora non bastava certamente, ed è quindi solo per la fretta che Rinoa non pensa a cosa sta facendo e indossa un paio di vertiginosi tacchi a spillo.

Come figlia di una figura di spicco come il comandante Caraway, Rinoa ha partecipato a moltissime feste eleganti indossando quella trappola mortale che sono i tacchi a spillo, ma li ha scambiati con delle più comode scarpe da ginnastica dai tempi dei Gufi di Bosco con qualche piccola eccezione. Per questo sa camminare con naturalezza, e per questo all’inizio non sospetta nulla. Si sente un poco più nel suo elemento dato che nessuno indossa l’uniforme da cadetto o da SeeD e lei che non ce l’ha non dà nell’occhio, e lo sguardo di Squall che discretamente osserva il suo sedere (il merito va ai tacchi) è la ciliegina sulla torta.

Un gruppo del Garden suona e nessuno sul palco balla il tip tap, il che rappresenta un netto miglioramento. Il ricordo dell’anno precedente fa ridere Rinoa e arrossire Quistis. Zell è troppo occupato a provarci con la ragazza con la treccia e contemporaneamente cercare di fare il pieno di hot dog per dare retta a loro, mentre Irvine segue Selphie che gira come una trottola per il giardino. Non si dovrebbe preoccupare: si vede subito che tutti si stanno divertendo un mondo. L’amore con cui Selphie pensa ad ogni particolare si riflette negli sguardi brillanti degli studenti che salutano il Comandante e corrono a ballare davanti al palco, troppo impegnati a divertirsi che a fare domande inopportune a Squall, per una volta, nelle decorazioni che riempiono ogni angolo. Le si può perdonare la sfiancante tenacia con cui ha insistito perché partecipassero alle preparazioni.

Rinoa, mano nella mano con Squall, parla con tutti, ride e riesce persino a convincerlo a ballare con lei. Al suo sguardo allenato pare chiaro come anche lui si stia divertendo nonostante non gli piaccia stare con tanta gente. Per questo si accorge del dolore ai piedi solo quando si ferma per prendere fiato, ma non riesce più a ignorarlo. Beh, non ha intenzione di lasciare che un paio di tacchi a spillo le rovinino la giornata. Lei ha sconfitto Artemisia, insomma, cosa saranno mai un paio di scarpe?

E poi ha Squall, che può farle convenientemente da sostegno. È il suo ragazzo, non è forse naturale che stiano vicini?

Lui la guarda sospettoso fin da subito. Non aspetta molto a chiederle «Che c’è?». Rinoa è un po’ delusa.

«Non posso abbracciare il mio ragazzo senza motivo?» chiede innocentemente.

Squall la squadra. Le dice «Non tu», ma sorride.

«Cattivo!»

«Ti fanno male i piedi, vero?»

«E io che speravo non lo notassi! Se ne sono accorti tutti, vero? Questi stupidi tacchi!» si lamenta, ma non la preoccupa realmente cosa gli altri pensino. Sono tutti troppo occuparti a divertirsi che a pensare a una ragazza che si dimentica che i tacchi a spillo dopo un po’ possono fare davvero male ai piedi.

«Saper scovare i punti deboli dei nostri obiettivi è fondamentale per ogni SeeD. Andiamo, ti accompagno in camera a cambiarti le scarpe o ti lamenterai tutta la sera»

«Cattivo!» esclama Rinoa. Squall sorride divertito e le prende la mano. Per lui più che per altri parlano i piccoli gesti che non si accorge nemmeno di fare, come rallentare il suo passo per riguardo a lei, o come il suo pollice accarezza le sue dita: non servono troppe parole a farle sapere quanto ci tiene a lei e a farla felice.

Quando Quistis li ferma, Rinoa non sa se ringraziarla o temere il dolore che proverà non appena riprenderanno a camminare. «Dove state andando?» gli chiede. Squall risponde con toni pacati, ma stringe appena la sua mano a intermittenza, inquieto. Non vede l’ora di andarsene.

«Va bene, ma torna presto o tutti si chiederanno che fine ha fatto il Comandante»

Il sospiro di Squall vale più di mille parole, ma Quistis non gli presta più attenzione, più interessata ad unirsi al divertimento che a fare la guastafeste. Avrebbe dovuto temere di più il momento in cui ripartono, decide Rinoa. I piedi la stanno uccidendo.

Tanto è il sollievo che prova quando giungono davanti alla porta della sua stanza che Rinoa dimentica il caos che regna dietro di essa. Prova vergogna solo per il breve lasso di tempo che serve a Squall a entrare nella stanza e a lei a chiudere la porta: come si volta, Squall la accarezza e la guarda con inconfondibile desiderio. Poggia le labbra su quelle di Rinoa,  chiude gli occhi, come da manuale, e il suo volto assume la stessa espressione di uno studente sotto esame. Rinoa non riesce a trattenere una risata.

«Non vedevi l’ora di andartene, vero?»

«Mi conosci bene» risponde Squall, baciandola sul bordo delle labbra contorte in una nuova risata e scendendo lungo il collo.

«Hai approfittato del mio dolore ai piedi» Dolore che al momento quasi non percepisce: le mani di Squall percorrono il suo corpo con precisione, lungo la schiena e i fianchi, fermandosi proprio nei punti giusti. «Avevi pianificato anche questo?»

« _Questo_ è colpa _tua. E delle tue scarpe_ » borbotta, poggiando le mani sul suo sedere.

«Lo prenderò come un complimento» dice lei, stringendosi a lui. Una scarica di energia percorre i loro corpi, lasciandoli senza fiato.

Squall si guarda intorno. «Dove?» chiede. Vestiti e oggetti ricoprono tutte le superfici piane della stanza.

«Contro il muro?» propone Rinoa.

Squall acconsente con un gesto del capo, e il momento di stasi termina. Rinoa gli tira via la giacca, e ammira il torso perfetto del suo ragazzo non appena si toglie la t-shirt. Gli addominali perfettamente scolpiti sembrano essere usciti da un sogno erotico, e sente sotto la mano il movimento dei muscoli costantemente allenati. Ma niente supera l’espressione sorpresa di Squall quando con un gesto deciso infila la mano nei suoi pantaloni e palpa il suo membro eccitato. È bellissimo quando reclina il capo all’indietro e sospira prima di riprendere il controllo.

Rinoa sente le sue mani poggiarsi sulle gambe e risalirle con tale estenuante lentezza che quando finalmente sfiorano le sue mutande verso l’interno coscia, lei è sul punto di urlare di togliergliele di dosso e darsi una mossa, ma non vuole farlo vincere. Così gli abbassa la zip dei pantaloni  per avere più libertà di movimento, mentre invece Squall, ancora troppo presente con la testa, sposta le sue mani sul sedere di Rinoa e le alza il vestito.

Rinoa odia sentire freddo, ma, una volta tolto il vestito, non lo nota per niente, troppo presa dalla mano di Squall che ha deciso di imitare ciò che lei ha fatto al suo membro. Geme sommessamente, maledicendo la barriera delle mutande. «Ti prego, Squall»

Sempre pratico, Squall si allontana da lei il tempo necessario a prendere dal comodino un profilattico, mentre Rinoa ne approfitta per togliersi le mutande. Ha ancora i tacchi a spillo ai piedi, ma al momento non gliene importa assolutamente nulla che non sia Squall.

«Impaziente» la prende in giro.

«Lumaca» risponde lei, slacciandosi il reggiseno. L’effetto desiderato è immediato: un attimo Squall guarda il suo seno, quello successivo la schiena di Rinoa poggia sul muro e i suoi piedi non toccano più terra. Squall la tiene sollevata senza alcuno sforzo mentre la bacia  con fervore. Il suo pene, completamente eretto, viene liberato dai boxer, finalmente.

Nessuno ha mai visto Squall così aperto e vulnerabile come Rinoa lo vede ora, e un tempo non sarebbe nemmeno riuscita ad immaginarlo. Da quando ha chiesto a un bel ragazzo di ballare con lei, sono cambiate così tante cose. Ora ha di fronte un uomo straordinario, riservato ma non più spaventato dall’intimità, il compagno con cui ha compiuto un’impresa impossibile… Mai avrebbe pensato di poter essere così tanto fortunata, pensa ridendo, odorando i suoi capelli puliti.

L’affetto negli occhi di Squall quando lui la guarda lo conferma. «Tutto a posto?»

«Mai stata meglio»

È tutto quello che a Squall basta sapere. Lentamente entra dentro di lei, attento a non farle male. Rinoa sospira sollevata, poggiando la schiena contro al muro. L’eccitazione che la rendeva tanto impaziente è alla fine soddisfatta quando Squall inizia a muovere il bacino con gesti precisi. Quasi non sembra spontaneo durante il sesso, come se stesse ripetendo qualcosa che ha imparato a memoria - Rinoa lo immagina guardare un porno e prendere appunti e ride ancora, incapace di trattenersi – ma non per questo prova meno piacere.

«Ridi di me?»

«Non proprio» dice, con parole spezzate. «Vi hanno mai scoperti a vedere film porno?»

Squall alza gli occhi al cielo, ma non gli riesce tanto bene rosso com’è, che sia per lo sforzo o l’imbarazzo «Hanno beccato Zell una volta, ma gli hanno detto di fare più piano»

Entrambi ridono, interrotti da gemiti. «E tu?»

«Preferisco le riviste» ammette dopo un breve momento di silenzio, ma prima che Rinoa possa prenderlo in giro – _non ha risposto alla domanda, l’hanno certamente colto sul fatto_ – le stuzzica con un dito il clitoride e _oh_!

Rinoa tira la testa all’indietro e geme, sente la bocca calda di Squall sul suo sterno, farle un succhiotto, mentre lei gli afferra i capelli morbidi. «Continua» gli dice, e il suo cavaliere obbedisce, anche lui perso nell’estasi del momento. È bellissimo mentre geme contro la sua pelle, ma non basta mai. Più tempo passa più perde il controllo del suo bacino, seguendo semplicemente l’istinto. E l’istinto è quello che li porta all’orgasmo.

«Riviste, allora» dice Rinoa una volta che si sono ricomposti. «E dimmi, ci sono donne nude con i tacchi a spillo sulle tue?»


End file.
